Tech Support 2 Virtual Lethality
by tajlund1
Summary: Tech Support is back for all your computer related monster needs.


Tech Support 2

Virtual Lethality

It was the kind of day I absolutely hated. Not the kind of grey sky day most people complain about but a hideous whiteout blizzard, the kind that keeps you stuck indoors for four days straight and you are only on day two. As it was my leg was killing me. The leg I no longer had. The leg that something lurking under some floorboards, that resembled a cross between a buzzsaw and an octopus removed in a surprise ambush. At least most of me had made it out of there, unlike half of my team. I shook my head, clearing it of morose thoughts. This was another reason I hated days like this. Finishing the last of my fancy imported Tonkotsu instant ramen I washed my bowl and chopsticks and was considering what to do with the rest of my day when my phone rang.

My mind switched over to work mode almost instantly. Throwing my headset on I dropped down in front of my computer and hit the button on my phone. "Tech Support, This is James. How may I help you?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line with a crackle of static. Then a male voice on the other end came across. "Hello? Yes, this is Andrew, someone at 911 said that you might be able to get me through this situation."

While waiting for the person on the other end I quickly brought up my work email hoping that some details were being sent to me so I wouldn't be going into this blind. Sure enough, there was a new email blinking URGENT at me. A quick scan told me that this case wasn't even going to be close to normal.

"Ok Andrew, as quickly as possible try to tell me what happened and what your current situation is." The email informed me that speed was of the essence. The only means of communication here was going to be Andrew's cellphone and there was no way of knowing how long his battery or connection was going to last. In fact, it was amazing that we even had a connection.

"I bought a VR device today from a vendor at the mall, it seemed to be too good to be true, but the guy guaranteed an experience unlike any other. I got home and set it up according to the instructions, it was an all in one device and fired it up. Next thing I knew I was in an environment that seemed far too real for a VR game. Everything seemed completely real. Reaching up I couldn't feel the headset but I was still wearing my clothing and had my cellphone. At first, it was fun exploring so I wandered around for a bit until I encountered a monster, some kind of goblin. Since I didn't have any kind of weapon I picked up a big stick and attacked. I kind of started to flail it around at the goblin and managed to hit him a few times. Seemed to work okay but then he hit me with his club and it hurt. I was actually bleeding. The whole thing suddenly seemed real! I panicked and kept swinging, the goblin finally died and since then I've been hiding in a bush. I called 911 and the first couple of people didn't believe me and kept hanging up, but after mentioning monsters they transferred me a couple of times and know I'm talking to you."

"Ok, no problem Andrew. That's some good information you've given me. I'm going to get some things moving on this end of things and then I'm going to see what we can do on your end to get you out of there. Hold on just one second while I check some information and let's get to work helping you. Right now I need you to carefully, while keeping aware of your surroundings, get to high ground and see if you can see a town or some other sign of civilization nearby. Here is a direct phone number to me xxx-xxx-xxxx. This way if we lose contact or have to disconnect you can call. Also you may want to turn off wifi, and any other features to extend battery use, unless you have a Bluetooth headset, since you may want to go handsfree if possible."

JRand to Support

Incident 22371 Andrew S. Possible Code Isekai. 1871 N Parkway Darkvale, MT, 59809. Rapid Response Unit Requested. No MCB deployment. Non-standard situation, if successful require Recovery, investigation, victim control.

I rub my eyes and get ready to get to work, this is going to be a rough one.


End file.
